Songs of Freedom
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: One shots of Elle and Levi in different scenarios and ratings.


Songs of freedom part 1

Beyond the beast

Rated- T

Relationship status- married

Humor/drama

Summary: A selfish heart draws out the darkest of others, if not yourself.

"Levi! Breakfast!" Elle's voice called from the main floor of the couples home, her voice muffled from the walls blocking her husband from the

downstairs kitchen to their bedroom.

Strapping on the final belt of his maneuver gear straps, he grabbed his survey corps jacket and headed downstairs. Their house was a modest one, with two floors where the stairs led straight into the attached living room and kitchen, with a single door that led to the storage room. The upstairs was just a single short hallway that led to the master bedroom and the guest one, which had been empty since the day they bought the place.

But he knew eventually Elle would want a child to occupy the vacant room soon enough. "Morning." His wife greeted, smiling happily as she scratched the eggs from the pan onto a fresh plate as it sizzled with a hiss over the hot stove, scooting it over the counter as the vice commander sat down on a stool attached to their kitchen counter, ignoring the dining table in the corner to his left which is usually used for dinner only.

The vice commander ate his food in silence, nearly feeling the uneasiness oozing from his wife as she fumbled with the beater that she used to stir the egg whites. She wanted to ask a question, he was sure of it. "Is there something you want to ask?" He called to her and the blond jumped, making her ponytail move with her, her eyes a bit nervous.

"Well...Y-You came in a bit late last night, did something happen?" She asked, her wide blue eyes concerned, levi avoiding those eyes that always seemed to squeeze out the truth.

"I had to work late, that's all." A lie, he had to go on a hunt for illegal maneuver gear traffickers, which had came close to the woods where their home was nestled behind the line of pines forest, town a ten minuet ride away. If he told her, she would be more worried than she had to be.

Plus he didn't want to get scolded by the woman, it allways managed to get him angry and make him snap, than one thing leads to another and he finds himself in a full out screaming fit with the woman. He felt discouraged whenever she scolded him, because of their age difference by near to ten years, he felt it insulting.

"A-Are there money issues? I could go back to work levi-"

"No!" He snapped, giving a sigh as her eyes casted downward with a flinch. "No... You promised in your vows you would retire from the survey corps when we got married remember?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just concerned is all." Usually, she would return the apology with a comforting smile, but her expression was left cold. He could see the uselessness she felt in her eyes, unsure as to why it was there. she was fine with retiring when they got married, it should feel natural to stay home while he went to work.

The man stood from his stool and walked to Elle, grabbing her hand to turn her towards him. "Your place is here. Your my wife, your no longer a soldier." He reminded her, the woman giving a sigh and a forced smile.

"Right." Why wasn't she happy? It's been like this for a couple months now, and they've been married for over three years. She seemed sour.

"I..." He began, Elle looking up expectantly, her eyes almost hopeful for something. But he didn't know what, even though he used to read her so well.

"I... I'm going to head to work." He finished, turning and grabbing his jacket, throwing it on.

The woman sighed, keeping her head down. "Okay. See you tonight." She reached to kiss him goodbye but he hurried out the door, leaving her there as she watched him walk out of the house.

Levi rode down the streets that were nearly empty with the morning hour, still fumbling in his mind why Elle would be so upset. He had been promoted to vice commander four months ago, and had to work late and sometimes overnight on survey corps matters.

She's had this attitude since then. He's always remembered to tell her whether he could possibly work late, so it wasn't like she wasn't informed. And he always tried to give attention when he finally got home and on his days off, though he hasn't had many, like the last time he had his day off they made love, but that was three weeks ago.

Levi's brow furrowed deeply, pondering his confused thoughts of what her problems could possibly be. There was a woman's yell from ahead, forcing the vice commanders head to snap up in alarm to a woman who had walked out into the street, his horse just feet away from trampling the old woman.

With a jerk of the reins with horse stopped, swirving and avoiding the woman and her spilled basket of flowers, the roses victim to his horses hooves as they stomped on the vibrant red. "Watch where your going!" The frustrated officer yelled in her direction, and continued on with a tsk, paying attention to the road from now on before there was an accident. The issue with Elle could be thought over later.

The vice commander made it to headquarters shortly after the obstacle, dismounting his horse and gaining salutes from lower soldiers by the stables, Levi's attendant from his squad, armin, who had been assigned to be the chore boy and strategist when nessisary, came forth, saluting the higher ranking officer. "Sir! Good morning."

Levi gave a nod and handed armin the reins to his horse, heading to the headquarters entrance, where another one of his brats, the hungry one called Sasha, saluted. "Sir."

"Your the only two here correct?" Levi asked and she gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes sir, the rest are at the safe house. And commander Erwin wants to see you." She informed, levi nodding in approval. The safe house to hide Eren and Historia, where his squad stayed to watch the human Titan and rightful queen. He usually had to stay there as well every now and than to make sure the brats were fine and kept the house clean, by he had much more work to do at head quarters.

The vice commander entered the castle-like structure to head to his office, walking down the halls and past an attendant who jerked to a stop and turned, rushing to follow the officer. "U-uh sir! Commander Erwin would like to see you in his office-"

"I've already been informed at the entrance so you don't need to waist my time anymore. Run along."

"Y-yes sir..." He mumbled and turned, walking back to wherever he belonged.

Levi continued and turned a corner, jerking to a stop. Infront of him, was the same woman he had run into on the street, hidden under her black cloak, the crumbled and torn roses from his horse rested in her Basket. "What are you doing here? If your here to complain about this morning blame yourself, weren't you ever taught to look both ways before crossing the street?"

"Your despicable." She croaked, her wide yellowed eyes staring up at him, her face weathered with warts ridging her crooked large nose, her skin looking as if it sagged off her face. "Your disgusting, piggish, terrible, selfish, despised, hateful, shameful, boorish, detestable, selfish, Egotistical, selfish, selfish, selfish! SELFISH! SELFISH!"

Her hands were ripping at the already trampled roses, throwing them on the ground, her hands bleeding from the thorns.

"What the hell are you doing-?" Levi watched in shock as the roses's color faded to black, soon melting into tar and collecting around the woman's body. The black oozed around her feet and swirled up the hags body till it covered her completely, rising higher and higher.

Levi, confused and alarmed, reached for his blades, but they were missing, back in his office where he kept them when situations were dormant. He was powerless. The black muck began to turn to gold from the top and slowly shed away like a snakes skin, a beautiful woman in replacement with cascading silver hair and bright gold eyes, red roses decorating her hair and gown, levi in total shock. "You who have sinned selfishly have scorned those who hold you dear. You are like a child."

"What the hell are you?!" He yelled, the woman towering above him, and he was damn sure it was not a human.

"I am Maria, I have fallen but have not disappeared. I have seen what you have done to your beloved and shall curse her away from you."

"What? What have you done to her?!"

With the wave of her golden tinted hand, she was gone, and the lights vanished with her, leaving the corridor dark, his heart pounding as he heard the roar of thunder outside. He stumbled to his feet in realization, a shaking hand sweeping through his hair.

"E-Elle-!" He ran through the Halls, stumbling through the darkness to get to his wife. She had to be safe, it was just an illusion, she'll be fine! But he had to make sure. He ran out the back door instead of the front, no time to get his horse, and sprinted through the pounding rainfall.

Her name kept repeating in his head as he ran, going through the roads and into the forest, his breath coming out in haste. Why was he running so slow?! He felt sluggish suddenly, slowing even though his house was visible right there in the distance.

"Elle..!" He ran up to the door and threw it open with a bang, panting with exhaustion as the woman yelped in shock, a tea cup slipping from her fingers and crashing to the ground. "El..le..." Levi continued to pant, his vision becoming a bit blurred, holding his head with his hand.

Why was she so tall? Was he kneeling? "A-are you all right?!" She gasped, kneeling next to him with a panicked expression, bundling him in her arms. His head rested on her collar bone, her comforting warmth he missed so pouring onto him like heaven. Why hadn't he held her lately? She was so soft and warm. He really missed this feeling, but he hadn't realized it. "Your gonna be okay, are you hurt anywhere? Are you in pain?"

"No... Your all right... Thank god..."

"Hold on." He felt her arms slide under him, making him jerk with realization. She was carrying him. He pulled back and finnaly noticed their size diffrence, how she was able to hold him in her two arms, his limbs short and stubby, his hands childlike.

Or they were those of a child. "What-what's going on?!" He sputtered in shock, Elle sitting him on the couch gently, a worried look on her face as she soothed his hair.

"Are you lost little one? Are your parents anywhere?"

"My parents?! What are you-" he realized his voice had changed drastically, sounding like a child's with its high octave. His mouth felt different on his tongue, his teeth smaller, slurring his pronunciation. He looked down, realizing he was wearing an over large button up shirt that belonged to his uniform, the white cravat now huge around his neck

. No, they weren't huge... He was small. "Calm down okay? Can you tell me your name?"

"Wha- it's me! Levi!" She blinked, and for a moment he felt hopeful that she recognized him. But she only smiled, ruffling his hair. "What a coincidence, my husbands name is levi too."

"No! I mean I'm really your-" a sudden heat flash rocked through his body, making the room spin. Elle's soft hands balanced his head, her thumb rubbing soothingly over his cheek.

"Your burning up! You must have caught a fever! Hold on, I'll get a wash cloth okay?" She stood and walked away to the kitchen, levi reaching out for his wife with his stupid childish hand.

"Elle...it's me.." But as she walked away, his vision became dark and he was gone.

Levi woke in his familiar bed, but on Elle's side, yawning. That was a good nap, he couldn't remember the last time he slept so soundly. But what a strange dream- he was startled by the size of his bed, seeing it had grown.

Shit, it wasn't a dream was it? He held his hand up to examine it, seeing the tiny fingers and pinkish palm. He felt something damp on his forehead, and touched it with the small hand. A wet rag was there, cooling the hot flash that had made him collapse.

He couldn't beleive this was happening to him. Why did he turn into a child? Was it that Maria monster that showed up at head quarters? Right! Headquarters! If he could get there and find that monster again, he could force her to change him back!

Taking the rag off his head he sat up and carefully hopped off the now tall bed, dressed in a small button up shirt and shorts that fit his size perfectly. He could tell the fabric of his clothes were his from his old form, so did Elle tailor them to fit? How waist full, he wasn't planning to stay in this form long.

His stubby legs led him out the room and carefully down the stairs, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. With such a small size Elle could easily stop him. But he heard voices at the door, Elle's and hanji's.

"what do you mean he's gone missing? He's not just staying at work like always?" His wife's voice was in a panic, hanji trying to calm the woman.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Someone said they saw him running into pines forest, so he can't be far from here-"

"But what could've happened to him? What if he's hurt? I'll look for him too! I know these woods better!-"

"Elle, please be reasonable, these woods are dangerous alone. You've been retired from the survey corps for three years now so your body's not as strong as it used to be."

The blonde grabbed hanji's hands, trembling as she grasped them tightly. "Please, please let me help! I can't sit here and do nothing while he's probably..."

She couldn't continued, and Hanji made her let go, soothing her hair. "I know, but be patient. It would be better if you stayed here. He might come back home. I'll send you messengers on our progress okay?" She gave a nod, hanji leaving with a reassuring smile as she closed the door behind her.

Levi watched Elle's back, scowling in frustration. He was only making her worry! God, if there was a way to get out of this form! He jumped to Elle stumbling and leaning against the wall, her hand rested on her stomach as her teeth clenched.

"Elle?!" The boy instinctively called out to his wife, hopping down the rest of the stairs and running to her.

She looked down at him in surprise, straitening and giving a smile, shaking it off. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake, how do you feel?"

"Don't worry about me! What's wrong with you?" She waved a hand in dismissal, still smiling warmly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Do you want something to eat? Maybe some porridge? I have apples-"

"Stop it and sit down! I'm not a child!" She was still smiling at him, and he knew she wouldn't see any threat with in his childish voice and stature.

"Okay, sorry to worry you, I'll rest for a bit than make breakfast all right?"

"Good." He watched her walk to the living room than sit down on the couch, giving a sigh. Uh, he should make her something...tea! He waddled into the kitchen on his tiny bare feet, staring up at the towering cabinets and drawers, feeling as if he was facing a Titan. He suddenly felt very great full for the height he had been graced with in his older form.

"Um, do you need any-"

"No! Stay there! I can do this." He stopped her from getting up as she watched his tiny self grab a stool and climb up it, using that to reach the counter and tea leaves. After a struggle he finally got the tea cups and tray, putting the kettle on and placing the tea leaves in the cups while that heated.

"Your name was levi, correct?"

"No." He didn't want her to know this was him, what would she think seeing her husband a child? "It's...um, Liam. You heard wrong."

"Liam...what a nice name." It should be to her, she was the one who was mumbling baby names in her sleep and that was one of them.

Finished with the tea, levi carefully climbed down the stool and carried the tray slowly, heavier in his weak body. Plus he didn't have much control over it as he used to. Once placing it on the coffee table Elle smiled and took a cup, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you, that was sweet." She took a sip and sighed, relaxing. Levi sat next to her and took the other cup, struggling to cross his legs when they were so stubby so he just left them, scowling in aggravation.

He would never get used to this body. "Um, where are your parents? I'm sure their worried-"

"I don't have any parents."

She fell silent as he sipped the tea. It wasn't like he was lying. "I-I see. Than, who's taking care of you?"

"No one."

"Oh, but you knew my name, so did we meet somewhere?"

"I met your husband. He mentioned you." He was startled as she suddenly sat up, beaming as she stared at him.

"You did? He mentioned me? how long ago? Did he give any clues to where he went?"

"No, calm down. We met...last year. He was helping the garrison with a job. He said he had to get home to dinner and to you." She smiled to herself, sitting back against the couch, setting the tea cup down.

"That's kind of hard to believe, he hasn't been home for dinner in so long... Where did he run off to..?" Her eyes began to water with tears, quickly wiping the tears with the heel of her hand.

Levi watched in wonder as his wife cried. He hadn't seen her cry for a long time, probably around when they first got married was the last time. He had come home with a bullet in his shoulder, a failed attempt at his assassination. She screamed and cried at his blood soaked body, but was mostly relieved he was all right.

"Sorry... I'm just worried." She apologized, smiling through her pain, patting his head. He couldn't do a thing for her...

"How old are you? You seem oddly mature for your age." He was startled over the question, wondering what his age was in this form. He always used to be abnormally small growing up, so maybe he was about...

"Seven." He replied and her eyes were wide with shock. "Seven? But your so widdle!" She cooed, pinching his cheek but he smacked her hand away, sulking.

"I'm not, I'll grow." Or go back to normal, back to the body that used to make you go weak at the knees.

There was a sudden knock at the door, making Elle stand. "Coming!" Levi walked beside her, even though he was unable to protect her, he Could at least push her out of the way if something harmful came through that door. There were people after his head now that he was vice commander, and now that it looked like he was out of the picture they could easily go after his wife.

Staying out of view but watching her, Elle opened the door with a smile, a man in a survey corps uniform on the other side. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that was swept back in a small pony tail, his smile kind.

Levi recognized him, he was a captain under the northern sector. What was he doing here? "Hello mrs. Rivaille. My name is captain Price heartcleff. I'm an officer under your husbands command."

That was a lie, he never had close relations with this man! He didn't work directly under him. "Oh, I see. Do you need something?"

He could see Elle's wary expression, realizing the lie as well. He was proud that his wife was smart. Sure she was naive at times, but she wasn't stupid. "I wanted to ask a couple questions about your husbands disappearance, do you mind."

"Um, no, not at all. Come in." She left the door open, cleaning up the tray in the living room and taking it to the kitchen. Levi watched in fury as the captains eyes watched her, dancing over her body and every movement. How dare he stare at my wife! Levi had to do something to draw away price's attention, and get it away from Elle. Blushing with humiliation, levi did the one thing he could do.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Levi scuffled across the room and pulled on Elle's skirt, trying to get her attention like a child would, the girl looking down in surprise, than back at the captain. He raised a brow, looking amused. "I didn't know vice commander levi had a child."

"Well... Liam gets sick easily, so he doesn't get out much." She lied through her teeth, smiling down at levi. "Up! Up!" God, how humiliating! But Elle obliged, picking up the child and holding him on her hip. Of course age wise, a seven year old would be too big to pick up, but his frail body was small even for a child, and looked to be around five, so it was easy to pull off.

She made a fresh pot of tea and set it at the coffee table, the captain sitting across from her in a chair as she sat on the couch. Levi couldn't help but enjoy being caressed by his wife as she held him, the crook of her neck warm and soft, the curves of her soft body comforting.

But he couldn't do a thing, how frustrating. "When was the last time you saw your husband," The captain asked, taking a sip of the tea in front of him. Elle adjusted levi in her arms for a better grip, her fingers absentmindedly playing with his short black hair. His eyes closed to the feeling, breathing in her sweet lemon sent.

When was the last time he was so close to her? he couldn't remember. "Yesterday morning around eight, when he left for work."

"And what were you doing around 9 am?"

"I was laying down Liam for a nap, he had caught a small fever from the rain. He woke up earlier that morning because of it."

"Uh huh, and may I ask, can you describe you relationship with your husband?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice sounded insulted, and levi opened his eyes as the man looked serious.

"If there were any ill relations against the vice commander, we'd want to know. It could help us know where he went." What was this bastard saying?!

Levi could feel Elle's hands shaking against him, her expression becoming dark. "Are you saying...I hurt my husband..?"

"Not at all! I'm just asking if there was any ill will toward him by anyone, including you." Leaving levi on the couch, the woman stood abruptly, her fists clenching tightly.

"If your implying that I would dare hurt my husband than I advise you leave before I hurt you! If you really worked under him and knew the people around him, you would know our relationship well enough that I cannot bare the thought of bringing levi harm!"

"So you love him?"

"How dare you! Of course I love him! He's my husband!"

"Yet here you are, sitting idly at home while he has mysteriously vanished."

"Get out!" She screamed, pointing a trembling finger toward the door as the captain smiled, standing and saluting.

"Thank you for the hospitality once famous 'Titan rider' . it seems I have over stayed my welcome. Good day." He left and closed the door behind him.

Elle swept her bangs back from her face, her hand grasping her stomach once again. "Are you okay." She turned to levi who stood behind her, watching his wife's sickly appearance behind him. She took a shaky breath, shaking her head numbly.

If she said she wasn't okay, than she must feel worse than she looks. "I-I just don't feel well..."

"Go lie down, get some rest. I'll clean up." She looked at the child with an amused expression, smiling.

"Your too kind, but I'll clean, it is my house-"

"By the looks of it your struggling to even stand. Go, I can do it." She found it adorable how the little boy carried the tea tray carefully to the kitchen, and used the stool to wash the dishes. She smiled, and turned to head upstairs.

"Thank you Liam." He gave a nod as she slowly walked upstairs, and heard their bedroom door close deafly. She thought her husband was hurt, or abandoned her, of course she'd look sickly. He had to communicate to her somehow...

Finishing the dishes the boy got an idea, and hopped down from the stool. He found a piece of parchment and a pen and ink jar, sitting in his study to write his wife a letter. He had to sit on books to reach the desk, and after some practice, he was able to write in his handwriting with his stubby fingers. Once finished with the letter, he stamped it with his wax seal, and climbed down from the chair, putting up the books he had used to sit on.

He looked at his watch that sat on the desk, only and hour passed since he started. Elle should get some more rest before he woke her. Levi cleaned around the house while he waited. He found it easier to clean harder to reach places in this size, so he focused on those, working on the inside of the Chester drawer in the spare room while he heard Elle wake up.

She yawned as she walked from her room, stretching before buttoning her shirt, and tucking it under the hem of her skirt. Levi watched from the spare room doorway as she tied up her long golden hair, pinning it expertly before rolling her neck to stretch the muscles.

Levi gripped the rag he held, cursing at himself. He was so useless in this form. He couldn't measure how bad he wanted to reach out and touch her like he used to, to feel her soft skin, to feel her blush to his caresses.

Turning him into a child was too much, he felt weak and disposable.

"Liam? What's wrong?" He looked up to Elle looking over her shoulder, smiling at the boy. "You look upset."

He shook his head, pulling the letter from his pocket and holding it out to her. "Your husband left this, he didn't want to wake you so he told me to give you it." Her eyes were wide and shocked, kneeling in front of the boy as she took the letter and ripped the wax seal open, reading the letter out loud.

"Elle,

I have left home to travel far off to find answers a to certain few hidden questions regarding my past. I know it's cowardly to leave you like this, but I will return as soon as I can, though I'm unsure how long that soon will be. I see that Liam is with you, so I'll trust him to look after you while I'm gone. I know it can be hard to understand, but I'll need you to trust me till I make things right. I wish I could have told you this in person but I knew you would have never let me leave if I did. Mind your health and be careful.

I love you,

Levi."

She read the letter over, and levi expected her to cry or be angry, and rip the letter to shreds, but she smiled, glowed in fact. "He's okay! He's okay!" She whispered, clutching the letter to her chest like a life line.

She grabbed levi by the shoulders, her eyes wide. "Was he okay when you saw him? Did he look well? Healthy? Did he eat something before he left? Atleast tell me he packed clothes!"

"N-no, he looked fine. He didn't take any food or clothes-"

"What about money? Did he say he needed any?"

"He didn't take anything, he just left the letter."

Yet with all of this she was still worrying. Elle looked back at the letter, giving a sigh. "I love you too..." She stood, walking down the stairs, placing the letter in his office, back in the place where it came from.

Levi woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He sat up, feeling the sheets where Elle had slept. It was still warm, so that meant she just got up. It was three in the morning, so maybe she just needed to use the restroom..? But he had a tentative feeling, prying at the back of his mind.

levi hopped off the tall bed and made his way down the stairs. The house was quiet and dark, peaceful, but with that odd feeling that he shouldn't belong walking around so late. Probably due to the past scoldings Elle had given him the last few times he wandered around the house in the wee hours of the morning.

As he stepped off the last step, he noticed the soft glow of candle light coming from out the window. ...was she on the porch then?

He headed to the door to check. Elle sat on the wooden floor panels of the porch, the rocking chair and bench ignored, leaning her head back against the wall of the house.

Her face was pale, and a metal bucket sat in between her legs, looking out at the dim purple of sunlight peeking through the trees that had yet to rise. "Elle..." He called out without realizing, her attention now on him.

Through her tired expression, she smiled. "Liam, your up so early." She shifted her position so the bucket was pushed from a distance, but despite her efforts (and with him trying not to show disgust) he caught a whiff of a sour odor. She had thrown up in that pail, and repeatedly too, otherwise she would have not kept it with her in fear it would happen again.

Levi's eyes narrowed, disregarding her indirect greeting. "Your sick." Again, she smiled, this time to assure him.

"Just a heat flash that caught me, it made my stomach upset." He could tell the uneasiness in her tone, how she was unsure.

As his worry rose, so did his irritation."You should take better care of yourself. See a doctor." The irritation increased as she gave a small laugh. How frustrating being a child was! "You think I'm joking? Your throwing up in a damn bucket, too weak to even move!"

Her eyes suddenly became wide, and he had remembered his current form. Shit...

She looked at him, eyes bewildered. "Wait...you..?" There was a sudden knock at the door, making them both jolt with surprise. Elle shook her head, giving a sigh as she rose to her feet and walked past levi to get to the door.

Levi let out a breath. That was close...she had almost realized who I was... In the living room, Elle opened the door, holding candle light up to see the guest. "Heartcliff..." Levi jolted to the name, looking back through the screen door. The soldiers face appeared somber, expression as dark as the shadows his features cast from the candle light.

"Mrs. Rivaille...I have...grave news..." Levi's skin crawled with a sudden chill. He didn't like this...not one bit...

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" The tension in her voice was as tight as a bow, and to this hearthcliff looked down.

"Your husband the captain...we have found his body." Levi's shock was as great as Elle's, the candle slipping from her fingers and hitting the ground with loud thump on the wooden planks. The candle light blew out, plunging the area in eerie darkness.

He wasn't dead...it was a lie...! But how could he tell her? She wouldn't believe him, he has no proof. But yet, neither does this stranger...

"I'm sorry...we found his body in a ditch...murdered...this was his only possession..." He placed something in her hand where the candle had been, and eventually she mustered the courage to look down. Levi's eyes widened.

A single red rose lied in her palm, the red almost black against the pale of her skin. The witch...that witch had killed his true body...

As Elle stared at the flower in confusion, levi saw something glint in hearthclefs eyes. That gold, that same gold in the witches eyes. The candle that lied on the floor suddenly sparked to life, and as the flames began to spread, the witch was gone, locking the door in her wake.

Levi took action without thinking, grabbing Elle and forcing her away from the flames that whipped around and spread in fury through the dry house. They were everywhere, from dark and cold to light and smoldering in a matter of seconds. Elle had finally come to her senses, even though her mind was still startled, and took the initiative, picking up his childish form and rushing out to the porch. A former soldier, trained not to hesitate.

Levi squirmed in her arms but she refused to let go, her mothering nature in control to protect him at all costs. The porch hung off a cliff, only serving as a balcony without a way down. But levi could practically hear the plans of escape she was making in her head, because he was doing the same. "Liam-"

"I know." He slipped through the restraints of the balcony banister and hung off the edge, seeing a short slope he could easily hop onto, and roll down the dirt slope without hitting trees. "Elle, climb over-"

he looked back, but she was gone. The flames were now pressed flush against the windows, making them stain with black smoke, looking like the entire house was a furnace, eating away the cottage from the core. "Elle!" He yelled out, climbing back up the banister. But as he looked up, she came running out the house, suddenly grabbing him and holding him close.

There was a loud crack of sound, glass being heard shattering, and a sudden fleet of flight, feeling weightless. Hard impact knocked his breath out, which met with more pain as the forest tumbled rapidly around him. His neck ached as they jerked with a stop, levi still trying to claim back the air that had left him, gasping like a fish. It was dark, and as his eyes adjusted he could see there were ferns and under brush around him, a calming warmth which seemed to envelope his very soul.

He realized that warmth was elle, skin stained with dirt, scratches and forming bruises, who had shielded him in the fall from the balcony. She was stopped by the force of a tree that was in their path on the way down, blood seeping from the back of her shirt where her back had hit it. Levi had finnaly felt his heart drop, twisting out from the tight tangle of Elle's arms, careful not to move her in cause of further injury.

His voice was bairly a whisper. "...Elle...Elle...wake up..." She was still, and he began to check for further injuries, his small hands carefully feeling the bones of her arms and rips. Her breathing was raggid and feint, but atleast it was there. His hands brushed over her abdomine, and he felt something strange. Movement..? She might have flinched from pain, maybe because of his headache from the fall was messing with him that he felt it.

He rested his hand over her stomach to feel for bruising. Seconds passed, and it happened again. Her stomach moved. It didn't feel like a flinch or flex, but something had nudged from the inside...

Realization dawned on him, his breath being stolen away once again. ...no...no... Why hadn't he noticed...why had she kept it hidden?! Something so important!? Wait, had she not realized it herself..? This whole time she thought she was sick but...

As he felt her skin grow cold, his tears swelled, sliding down his cheeks. He cried like the child he appeared to be. "...I'm sorry..! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..!" He continued to apologize profusely, regretting everything, every moment he had taken for granted. What a monster he was...what a selfish monster.

The smell of coffee sifted through the air, waking him. The aroma and his recent memories didnt match, and as he opened his eyes, the memories almost seemed dream like.

He was in his room, the plush bed cozy under him. A chilled cup of coffee sat on the side table of his bed, and he reached for it. Wait...his arm could reach effortlessly, and his hand, it was normal, with bony knuckles and calluses from years of gear use.

He jolted upright in his bed, looking at his body. He was normal! He was finally normal! Despite himself he smiled, but just as quickly it faded, throwing off the blanket and rushing out the room.

There was a yelp as he ran into a warmth, The basket of clothes she was carrying almost slipping from her fingers. She spoke. "L-levi...how do you feel? You caught such a bad fever I thought-"

He silenced her with his lips, kissing her, holding her as tight as he could, reminiscing in how good it felt to just hold her so close. His heart ached. The basket slipped from her fingers, kissing him back as her fingers moved through his hair, pulling him closer as the shock faded.

She pulled back for some for air, blue eyes dazzling. "L-levi...what-"

"Lets make a baby."

Her jaw fell slack, laughing in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"A child. A boy, a girl, it doesn't matter to me. I just want to give you the child you want. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't go anywhere. You better stay here dammit." Her brow was furrowed, laughing a bit again.

"Um...okay-"

"Good." His lips crushed onto hers once again, pulling her back into the room and shutting the door. Petals drifted from the vase of roses that displayed in the hall, falling to the floor in silence.


End file.
